


you make it hard to be faithful

by theseluist (armani_anagram)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, theres also hyung calling like at the end because why not, there’s a hierarchy of angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armani_anagram/pseuds/theseluist
Summary: There are very few reasons as to why a demon from hell should be knocking on the door of an angel from heaven.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** Self-prompt  
>  **Prompt:** I had nowhere else to go.  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** idk man, the fic wrote itself TUT i can’t believe i finished writing this in one sitting. That’s how much i was so into this fic. Thank you to E who read this for me. Thank you to the mods who made this fest possible and brought out this fic from me. Thank you to Sehun and Luhan, you won’t read this but my words are for you.

The air is infused with the scent of chamomile that Luhan had been brewing. A few minutes more and the tea would be perfect to drink. The study is lit by the fireplace and the only sound that can be heard is the crackling of fire. It is fairly late, Luhan had been preparing for bed but somehow, sleep wouldn’t come to him. Thus, the preparation of the tea.

He sat in front of the fireplace, the big ancient chair easily hiding his figure. There’s nothing left to do as he has finished tidying his home, checked his heavenly tasks, and prepared for tomorrow’s assignment.

There is an uneasiness within him that he cannot quite figure out.

The angel propped his arm on the armrest, and then his head on his knuckles. He has a book opened on his lap and has been thoughtlessly reading a single sentence over and over again.

With a sigh, he closes the book.

_ Bang! Bang! Bang! _

A series of knocks coincided with the closing of his book. The angel was startled, he’s not expecting anyone to visit tonight. He calmly walked to the door while tightening his robe. 

What greets him was a horrific scene.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hi, angel.” Sehun slowly looked up and smiled  _ devilishly _ .

“What are you doing here?” The angel looked very confused, of course.

It’s not everyday that you find the devil knocking on your door in the middle of the night.

“Oh, you know, was just strolling  through the neighborhood and decided to pay my nemesis-by-nature a visit.” With labored breathing he is about to pass out but it doesn’t deter him from teasing the angel.

“You’re bleeding!”

Ah, finally the angel decided to address the issue at hand. “It’s just a little scratch. No need to worry abou—”

Before Sehun could finish, the angel pokes at his stomach, right where he is bleeding, and not so gentle at that.

“Ah! Dammit, angel.”

The angel slaps his palm in his forehead and stops himself from committing some form of commandment breaking. “Oh my…” And then continued with his exasparation, “You stupid demon!”

“Yep! It’s your stupid demon.” Sehun snickers. Angels adapting the humans’ expression will always be funny to Sehun.

“Seeing as you still have the energy to laugh, maybe you can find the energy to find help for your wounds!”

“Was about to ask you where the nearest hospital is, Luhan.”

“Oh, stop it! Come in. You’re staining my doormat, for heaven’s sake.” 

Sehun leans on the closed door and breathes hard. The angel in front of him shrugged his robes, revealing a pristine white shirt and blue flannel pajama pants. He’s surprised when Luhan shoved the robe on his stomach.

“Press this in. Your arm could barely stop the bleeding, idiot. I don’t want your blood on my floor.”

Sehun does as he’s told and then Luhan catches him by the arm and shoulders. Though the angel’s physique is smaller than his, his strength is unquestionable.

They start walking and Sehun is making his way to the couch but then Luhan pulls him in a different direction.

“As much as I want to go to your room, Luhan, I don’t think I can make it there.”

“Shut up. I’m not letting you stain any covers or couches.”

“Thank you for being so considerate.”

“Bleeding demons don’t get to be sarcastic.” Luhan answers with gritted teeth.

  
  
  


Their faces are so close to each other that when Sehun faced Luhan and he made a gesture of zipping his lips, he knew that Luhan saw it even without looking his way. Sehun lightly bumped his head on Luhan’s temple and it made them sway on their step a bit but the angel is able to steady them.

They walk in on Luhan’s dining and kitchen where Sehun is directed to lay on the dining table. Lots of innuendos immediately came to his mind. Specifically devouring the angel in ways the heavens would possibly have no idea of and make him call out God’s name in the most blasphemous way.

As if Luhan can read his mind, “One joke out of you and I swear I’ll  _ will _ leave you here.”

Sehun lies down on the table and smiles. He points out to his closed lips, reminding Luhan that he already zipped them while ago. But then, “Something smells like burning, Luhan.”

“Shit!” The angel immediately darts out of Sehun’s view. He can hear the bustling in the kitchen area. “Dammit, you demon. You ruined my tea.”

Sehun is relieved. Good thing it’s only tea. “I’ll make you new ones tomorrow.”

“It’s the best of its kind! Not the crap you can buy just anywhere!”

The angel continues to whine in the kitchen. Sehun loves it when Luhan is talkative, like this. In the eons that they’ve known each other and the times their roads have crossed, the angel is usually a silent one. He only ever speaks when needed, and as Sehun has discovered it, when he’s flustered.

Sehun loves it more that he’s the reason behind it. With a smirk, he says, “Bleeding demon here.”

“Bleed to death why don’t you.” But Luhan’s voice is already getting closer. When he came back to Sehun’s view, he’s carrying a medicine kit.

“That would be a real shame. Especially since I think you’re quite biased to this particular body.”

Luhan feels his cheeks warm. He knows he is turning red but hell will come to earth before he admits to whatever Sehun is implying.

(If you think about it though,  _ hell _ is already here… literally laying on Luhan’s table.)

The angel presses a little too hard on Sehun’s stomach where the gash is wider.

Sehun draws a sharp breath through his teeth. “Fuck, angel! I know you love these abs but no need to press that hard.”

There was no malice in Sehun’s words but Luhan knew the pain was real. His wounds are not of earthly means. They are clearly from a celestial fight but are also greatly manifested to the human body. Sehun is bleeding a lot and Luhan wants to make sure that he would survive the night.

He tears the ruined polo like the buttons didn’t even exist. And in a gentler manner, Luhan lays his hands on top of Sehun’s wounds. As he ascended to Princedom, Luhan maintained his ability to heal. He mended the organs that were hit and stopped the excessive bleeding with a slow hover of his palms on Sehun’s stomach.

However, since he wanted to teach the demon a lesson, he tends on the wound like how humans would.

Luhan starts stitching.

“Luhan,” the demon started to whine. “I’d be out of your hair faster if you heal me with your magic.”

Luhan looks pointedly at Sehun. “Gift from the Almighty. A blessing. It’s not magic, Sehun.”

“Right. So you don’t want me out of your hair that fast, huh angel?” Sehun couldn’t help but tease him.

  
  
  


“Which angel did you annoy? They got you real bad.”

“Yifan.” Sehun sees how Luhan’s hands shook infinitesimally. Luhan didn't say anything else and so Sehun did not speak further. He watches as Luhan stitches him up, the angel’s touch is warm. He can feel Luhan’s subtle healing abilities and so is the shaking of his fingers. Sehun could see how the angel struggled to keep stoic.

They are quiet for a few human heart beats. Sehun could already feel the human body asking for a much needed rest. He closed his eyes for a while. He did not know how much time had passed but when he opened his eyes again, his breath caught.

Sehun reaches out to Luhan’s cheek to thumb a droplet of water.

“Are you crying for me, angel?” He asked in a soft voice.

Luhan refused to look at him. When he spoke, his voice was thick with kept emotions, “Yifan is an Authority, Sehun. Authorities can vanquish your soul or did you forget that?”

“Come here.” Sehun pulled Luhan closer until the angel was right above his face.

They feel each other’s breaths in each others’ cheeks, Luhan’s is shaking while Sehun’s is steady. Their eyes met and Luhan almost averted his eyes if not for Sehun holding his face in place. And so Luhan looks at Sehun’s eyes, not caring what the devil sees, nor minding another droplet of water falling on Sehun’s cheek.

With this much distance any celestial being could feel another’s soul with ease.

“Soul’s intact. Don’t cry, Han.” The demon whispered.

The demon didn’t have to drag the angel so close, they both knew that. Luhan felt that Sehun’s soul was unharmed the moment he concentrated.

But you know how the saying goes with the eyes and the soul. It’s not entirely untrue.

“I’m sweating, moron.” Luhan straightens and goes back to stitching the last few inches of wound. He lets Sehun’s hold fall from his face to his wrist. Even with the added weight, he’s able to maneuver without fail.

“Of course you are.”

Luhan hears the break in Sehun’s voice. The fatigue is probably setting in and paired with much loss of blood, Sehun’s body is close to sleeping. But Luhan wants more assurance and he can’t let Sehun sleep for now.

“Why do you like incurring his wrath?”

Sehun licked his lips before answering him. “I’m the devil, angel. He hates me as it is.”

“Yifan is not like that. He’s unbiased.”

Sehun opens his eyes and raises eyebrows. With a little pressure, he held onto Luhan’s wrist just a little tighter. “You love taking his side, don’t you?”

Well, at least that made him open his eyes. With a final loop and cut, Luhan was able to finish the stitches. He heaves a deep sigh and slumps on one of the chairs closest to Sehun’s head.

“I told you, you should’ve just magicked it away.”

“And let you escape unscathed from punishment? You wish, Sehun.”

Sehun smiled, lips pale. “Yeah, I wish.”

There’s a lot of things that Sehun wishes, most of which are prohibited for a demon like him to even think of.

He takes a glance at Luhan. The angel is terribly smeared by dried blood. He’s red everywhere, his shirt, arms, fingers, and his cheeks where Sehun wiped a tear away.

But Luhan still looks enchantingly beautiful. It’s the last image he sees before he drifts off to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


Luhan is left there, sitting beside the sleeping demon. At least he’s breathing steady. The angel finally gets to look around him and the mess that the demon brought with him. It looks like a war was brought upon his dining table, and he wonders if he should burn the whole house down to disinfect it. Maybe he can leave the sleeping demon there and burn away with the house.

Oh wouldn’t that be a sight.

It is very tempting. But he just toiled away for the past hour or so to stitch him up and it would all go to waste if the demon is to be one with the burning house.

Maybe he’ll just let him live for another night. Right.

Luhan procures a clean towel and water to clean Sehun from the drying blood he was drenched in. With a wet hand, he moved the strands of hair that somehow maintained their bounce and formed a beautiful curtain on Sehun’s forehead. He brushes it up and away from his face and it reveals Sehun’s scrunched forehead. The angel laid his hand there and smoothed the wrinkles away.

On reflex, the demon’s hand is suddenly gripping his wrist so tight. Luhan is surprised at first but when he looks over, he sees that Sehun still has his eyes closed.

“It’s okay, Sehun. It’s me.”

It was the only thing that he said but Sehun relaxed effectively. He continues to wipe the demon clean, from his face, down to his neck, then chest, and around the wound. He proceeds to clean the dining area and then the bloody track from where they walked, and all throughout the ruckus, the demon remained asleep.

Maybe, if the house really did catch on fire tonight, the demon would sleep it away.

Luhan is mapping out where the gasoline and the matches are when he comes into the dining room again. Maybe the demon sensed the animosity because the angel finds him sitting on the table, legs down.

Times like these, Luhan can’t really help the thought that maybe the Almighty really had some favorites, you know? Because Sehun is there, sitting on the table with stitches on his abs, looking bad and good at the same time.

A beautiful disaster.

And he can reach the floor! Luhan only reaches the floor from that height if his butt is leaning on the edge of the table. That’s basically standing, yes. Favorites, right?

“You shouldn’t be moving.” The angel says with squinted eyes.

“You worry too much, angel. I’m okay now.”

“Then leave.” Luhan walks past him to the laundry room to dispose the dirty rags.

Sehun snorts then sing-songs, “You missed a spot, hyung.”

Luhan quickly turns back around with seriousness written all over his face. “Where?”

“Right here,” Sehun beckons him over.

“Where?” Luhan looks around while walking to Sehun.

“Here.” Sehun gently pokes a cute dimple on Luhan’s cheek.

Luhan stands still for a second, noting the color coming back to Sehun’s lips.

Then he envelopes the finger on his cheek with his hand. The enveloped finger then curls on his hands and pulls on the angel slightly.

“Come on. Let’s clean you up.” Sehun says as he easily stood up and pulled on the angel.

Luhan was not much resistant, thinking of the stitches that are still slightly fresh on Sehun’s stomach.

  
  
  
  


They enter Luhan’s bathroom and Sehun maneuvered the angel to sit on the closed toilet. He finds a fresh white towel in a cabinet and damps it with warm water. He chooses to lean down to be eye level with Luhan as he cleans him.

Unlike his face and clothes, the angel was able to maintain his honey blonde hair pristine as a halo. How? Maybe it’s an angel thing. Sehun has no idea.

He starts wiping on those soft cheeks where a visible clean line is present.

“Did you miss me, angel?” He caught himself asking.

“Shut up. Why would I miss you?” Luhan answered while looking at him, sitting with his thighs spread as the devil situated himself between them. His hands are down on his knees with his back straight. Like a good boy.

Sehun smiles, teeth and all, while wiping on that button nose.“Why did you help?”

“I’m an angel, stupid. Helping and healing are imbibed in my being.”

“Point. Then why did you help  _ me _ ?” Sehun stressed the last word, reminding both of them the line that separated them.

Luhan lets him wipe his eyebrows, then his eyelids. When he’s able to meet Sehun’s eyes again, he answers. “No one is allowed to defeat you, but me.”

Sehun simply nods, his smile transforming to a smirk. He gathers one of Luhan’s hands and extends his elbow. He wipes the pale arm up and down. He turns the hand over, palm up, and wipes the fingers one by one.

Sehun does the same on the other arm, slowly and gently, as if further pressure would bruise the angel’s skin. And when he’s satisfied, he turns Luhan’s palm up again on top of his hand. Then, he bends Luhan’s elbow so the angel’s hand is sandwiched between his hand and the angel’s cheek.

He leans in and whispers, “My life is in your hands, angel.”

Luhan is brave, Sehun knew this early on. And it’s even more apparent when the angel doesn’t blink, doesn’t back away when they’re centimeters close. Any angel would be disturbed, if not disgusted, being this close to a devil like him. But Luhan sits there, wide eyed and so close. Almost too inviting.

“Strip.” Sehun commands in his lowest tone.

And then Luhan turns so red. All the bravado gone with just one word. He’s too stunned, it’s hilarious.

“Your shirt is drenched in my blood, hyung. I need to change you.”

Luhan recovers and immediately punches Sehun to the shoulder. “You call me ‘hyung’ now. Get out, pervert!”

Sehun snickers like a kid while walking out of the bathroom, holding his shoulder.

  
  
  
  
  


When Luhan walks into his bedroom, he finds Sehun… in his fresh set of pajamas (read: white shirt and blue flannel pants). They mirror each other and after what transpired at the dining table, Luhan feels like this doesn’t even come close to fuss over.

Sehun is sitting on the right side of the bed. “Let’s sleep, hyung.”

“I’ll take the couch outside.”

“But your bed perfectly fits the two of us. Come on!”

Luhan only shakes his head. Before he can take another step, Sehun is already beside him, tugging on his wrist.

“You patched and salvaged the enemy an hour ago. I think sleeping beside one pales in comparison to that.”

They both thought about it for a moment.

And then Sehun’s face became doubtful. “Yeah, I don’t know. I don’t make the rules. I don’t even know any of them. I just know them when I break them. Heh. But come on! I even built a ‘great wall of chastity’.”

The ‘great wall of chastity’ is made up of the only two pillows that Luhan has in his bed, measly stacked and dividing the bed.

Luhan yawns, sleepiness finally settling in. The angel has always treated his bed as his little piece of heaven here on earth, and he couldn’t sleep anywhere else.

“Fine. But you behave, Sehun.”

“Mischief and hidden agendas? I don’t even know who those are.”

Luhan shakes his head and goes on the left, leaving the right side to Sehun. He takes the top pillow, fluffs it, and uses it for himself, which leaves Sehun with no pillow. The demon didn’t complain. Instead, he moved a little lower on the bed and used the remaining divider as his own pillow.

The angel did not comment on it. They were silent for awhile. Luhan is sleepy but he’s missing his ‘pillow for hugs’ as it is still lying vertically, diving the bed, and Sehun’s head on it. The demon seems okay with side lying so he can rest his head on that pillow.

“Should I start calling you ‘prince’ now?” Sehun suddenly chirped.

“What?”

“You know,” Sehun shifts his legs a little bit, bending his knees, “you’re not  _ just _ an angel now. Are you going to be more annoyed if I call you ‘prince’ now, hyung?”

“And if I become a Seraphim, are you going to call me like ‘hey, Seraphim’?”

Luhan feels the bed shake from Sehun’s soundless laughter. It’s an ironic thing to do, to laugh with this topic. Luhan becoming a Seraphim means he’s passed a lot of circles. A lot of which will be accomplished with a task harder than the next.

After all, being a Seraphim means being so close to Him. Being a Seraphim means loving  _ only _ the Almighty.

“That does sound stupid.”

“You’re stupid.”

“Are you okay, hyung?”

“Hn.”

“Ask me.”

“What?”

“You want to ask me something,” Sehun looks up at him and Luhan meets his eyes, “and I can’t answer you if you don’t ask me.”

Luhan sighs. Did demons develop the ability to read minds now? Well no, since Sehun would be able to answer him if he’s read his mind already. The angel tread his right hand softly on Sehun’s black locks a few times. Sehun’s eyes became heavier and heavier with each comb.

Finally, the angel asked, soft and conflicted. “Why did you even come here?”

Clearly, it’s a death wish to enter the territory of the enemy in one’s most vulnerable state. Sehun probably did not get that memo. He could play with words, answer with a riddle, make Luhan roll his eyes.

But the enemy did save him and let him bleed on his table. The truth couldn’t be worse than the last hour, so Sehun hands it to Luhan.

In a whisper that only Luhan is meant to hear, he answers, “I had nowhere else to go… ”

And Sehun succumbed to sleep.

  
  
  
  


When the next morning comes, the angel will wake up in his bed, alone. He will stretch his arms up and wings wide with a yawn. He wouldn’t say a name but he’ll think of it and wonder where the fallen angel is. He would pass by his robe, cleanly hung up on his bedroom door.

Everything will be as still as it is every morning. Except for two things.

One, he’ll be missing a set of pajamas.

And two, he will find a fresh cup of tea on the dining table.

Luhan would put the rim of the teacup on his lips and taste the familiar flavor. Sometimes, it’s almost sinful to be able to taste a tea this great.

The angel will recognize it as his favorite. He would receive it on his doorstep once a month and wouldn’t ask.

Just like how Sehun wouldn’t ask why the pillow he was lying on was already on the floor when he woke up and he’s lying snuggly between the angel’s arms.

Luhan would bite his lower lip and smile.

And with the slightest sound, the front door closes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Extras: Words We’ll Never Say

“Will you really kill me to become a Seraphim?”

“Am I just another angel in your trophy cabinet?”

<3

  1. i wasnt able to make it obv but sehun is high in ranks of demons, kinda close to satan alr lol, thats why he has more freedom… which also means he’s not out there to corrupt humans. He’s out for angels :p /insert suspense music/
  2. one of the circles that luhan _has to_ pass to come closer to be a Seraphim is to kill sehun, but we all know that alr :p
  3. sehun and yifan fought because yifan is luhan’s direct superior and he kinda knows what’s happening, and also sehun’s is uber jealous
  4. idk if you caught it when it said sehun is on the _right_ side of the bed *wink wink*



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you dearest reader for finishing this. I would love to know what you thought of it or what your theories are :>


End file.
